Hate to Love you
by MySuicideShatteredMeInPieces
Summary: A girl arises out of nowhere leading to hidden emotions, secrets, world domination, fights and much more between the Titans. Seems like one of the Titans would do anything, even kill someone innocent, to find Slade, too bad Slade doesnt exist.
1. Intro

_Hey lovers. Well this is the first chappie of my story, which I wrote the longest time ago but I was bored soI decided to post it up and follow up from there. I will keep updating new fresh meat for you in an acceptable basis if I get good reviews to continue, so you won't chew off my head! Here you go, hope you like! cowers_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Teen Titan characters or anything associated to it(like…duh!) but I do own Trishelle Amarie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>

>

>

>

It was a dark, misty, bitter night. The only light came from the tiny specs you'd call stars, the thin, wafery looking moon, and the city lights. Anything could be suspected to happen on this quiet but loud night. A blurring sound of someone furiously pedaling their bike shook the night. The mysterious figure stopped full speed at a local supermarket's bike rack, letting out a rubbery screeching sound. This figure hastily took off a black, worn-out helmet revealing an annoyed teenage girl. She had sapphire colored eyes and medium colored tan skin. Her hair was medium length (with a sort of long bang covering a bit of her right eye) and was surprisingly colored a very dark jet blue. She wore an Invader Zim jacket that fit pretty big on her, tight dark black pants with a lime green belt.

_'Ughhh…I never thought living on your own would take so much work! Why can't something good ever happen to me?'_

She looked up at the dark sky, _'And no I don't think my bike being stolen for the 8th time is a good thing to happen to me!'_ she yelled hoping someone out there would hear her.

She faced the supermarket with big pink letters which read "Piggly Wiggly". **"Duty calls"** she sighed.

She stepped into the supermarket her green converses making quiet footsteps along the way as she shook off her jacket. This revealed a white collared t-shirt which was blue bordered and she wore a name tag with the words "**Hi my name is: Trishelle Amarie**" on it.

**"Hey Damien!"** She piped up handing him her jacket to put away.

**"Hey Miss Trish! Well today you got lucky and you get to stack up stuff on the aisles, got it?"** a tall red-headed 20 year old with both his ears pierced, tongue pierced, spiky hair, and a Japanese symbol tattooed on his neck replied. He scanned a box of Chocolate Chocobo Creampuffs at his register and pointed at a couple of boxes of Smooglepuff Huggles Cereal.

**"OOH I'm so excited I can't contain myself from peeing my pants!"** Trishelle replied sarcastically. Damien laughed at Trishelle as she struggled to pick up the boxes and the faces she made.

**"You better get started with those boxes sexy…"** he sang out to Trishelle as she walked away stumbling.

Trishelle's P.O.V

_Hmmm…..well after that one incident with an old hag at the cash register I figured I'd be doing this. I ended up cramming and shoving up her stuff into a bag, handing her a nasty blobby mess after she argued with me about not smiling enough and being rude. I was done with the cash register, so it was decided by my boss._

_'Give me 1000 bucks and maybe I'll smile, Make my life easier…."_ I thought to myself as I walked over to aisle 10 with my heavy boxes. I placed the box down and opened it to reveal Smooglepuff Huggles cereal.

**"Damn who does this remind me of?"** I said as I looked at the box closely and placed it down. Looking at my sides and all around me I started to check if anyone was around me.

**"The coast is clear baby!"** I smirked as I closed my eyes for a relaxing 3 seconds and pointed my finger at the fluorescent cartoonish looking cardboard boxes.

**"Ick"** I winced as I opened up my eyes to face bright highlighter colored cartoon cereal boxeslooking too happy I wanted to puke.2 boxes started to levitate following the movement of my finger, which led them to place themselves neatly in rows on the shelves.

**"Being a Tamaran kicks major ass!"** I smiled for once as boxes flew everywhere around me to their correct places. I brushed away my bang and continued to have fun while working.

**"Hey, isn't that cheating?"** a voice said with a tone that sounded like they were enjoying my show. My body froze up letting the 2 boxes which were currently making their way to the shelve, immediately hit the floor and spill bright pink and green colored cereal fall to the floor. I slowly turned around to face a teenage guy with midnight black spiky hair and a peculiar smirk on his face.


	2. We meet again

_To all my main acquaintances out there: I love you for your reviews. Yes they were a few (3) but hey at least I got some. _

**_Archergirl87: Thanks don't worry about the updating I got that in the bag. _**

**_BlackRoseSpirit: I loves you too! You rock my world lyke whoa. Thanks for the support my amigo._**

**_Dysfuncionalsweety: Thanks for being interested! Makes me really want to update and just get my story thru. Oh and on the updating note, most of the story is on paper and lemme tell you-On paper the story has like 6 more chapters I haven't even typed in yet._**

_So yes I was isolated from my keyboard for quite a while, and let me tell you it was indescribable torment. So if I get really good feedback I can work my little fingers off and fabricate you a brand spankin, hot off the press chapter by tonight. Please stay tuned because I am telling you now, this story is H-O-T so far. **Hands out popcorn **So here you go:_

_**Disclaimer:** I swear by the coolness invested in me I do not own any Teen Titan stuff except I do own Trishelle Amarie. (Though I am planning to kidnap my sweet Robin hehe…shhh! keep it on the down low!)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm… you don't have to worry. I'm not one of those people who get creeped out by this, seeing this-you can say-is kinda normal for me," He smiled.

I narrowed him down and gave him a suspicious look…I mean yeah he seems pretty harmless but over here you can never be too sure of somebody.

"Are you sure? I mean last time I got caught by some little kid and I ended up almost getting fired and the title 'freak' for a month." I sighed as I kicked some cereal around while not losing contact with this guy.

He chuckled and he extended his hand out towards me. I just stared, and no not in an endlessly drooling, imagining fantasies about your sexy body stare for your F.Y.I. I guess something about him was pretty iffy.

"The names Robin"

"Trishelle Amarie" I replied pointing at my name tag.

End of P.O.V

"I Figured" Robin shrugged. Both Robin and Trishelle smiled a bit and then quickly looked away.

'Damn why can't he be some pimply geek with serious overbite? He just had to be a hot one…I mean I can talk to mostly anyone at ease but come on the dude is gorgeous!' Trishelle thought to herself as she bit her lip.

'Am I starting to like her? No that can't be possible, I barely met her. Yea she is beautiful by all means, but no.'

"ROBIN! YAY YOU HAVE LOCATED THE SMOOGLEPUFF CEREAL! WHAT JOY! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING UNDER EVERY ROCK IN THIS STORE FOR THIS MOUTH-WATERING TREAT!" a high-pitched, dumb-founded voice rang.

Trishelle stopped dead in her tracks not making any sudden movements and turned her back to the commotion behind her.

"Uh…yea Starfire its funny how stuff like that works out…" Robin answered as he faced a red-haired Tamaran.

"Yes….who is that individual who you were speaking to?" Starfire asked curiously as she pointed to Trishelle's back.

'Oh shit. It's just my effing luck. Don't let her look at me, don't let her look at me…' Trishelle dreadfully wished.

"Oh just someone I met, her name is Trishelle A-"

"AHH! TRISHELLE IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Starfire shrieked as she interrupted Robin and walked slowly over to Trishelle.

"You two know each other?" Robin asked confusingly as he raised an eyebrow at Star.

'Holy Shit-' Trishelle thought as she turned around and faced Starfire.

"She's my cousin…" They both replied in unison except Starfire screamed it out in delight as she continuously pointed at Trishelle, and Trishelle looked away and muttered it under her breath just enough to make something out of it.

Later at the Titan Tower:

"Wow lemme get this straight Star-you guys are cousins?" Beastboy widened his eyes as he sat comfortably next to Robin on the sofa.

"Why yes."

"Well..umm…hehe no offense or anything but I think your cousin got all the good looks in the family…" Beastboy stated as he quickly shoved his mouth with pizza flavored chips. Robin turned his attention to BB and quietly laughed under his breath.

"I suppose. But simple looks do not matter to me, my unique personality does" Starfire declared while she hugged her Smooglepuff plush toy and baby-talked it.

"and quite unique it is." Raven muttered from behind a book.

"Well where is this cousin of yours Star?" Cyborg asked while relaxing on the sofa also.

"Oh she is in the guest room you know just looking around and such"

"Hey Star don't ya think you should ask Trishelle if well maybe she'd like to stay with us for a while, after all she is family. I mean I'm not rushing it or anything, it's totally and completely up to her if she wants to stay err… And I-I mean we would really think its nice to have a visitor around." Robin asked out of the blue even as he nervously fumbled with his hands.

Starfire jumped up in joy, "Oh dear what a great idea Robin! I shall go ask her this question of joy!" Star confirmed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Don't give the girl a heart attack now" Cyborg told Starfire chuckling.

Beastboy nodded as he licked the pizza flavor off his green fingers.

"Ditto" Raven agreed quietly returning back to her book.

"Well then how do you suppose to approach this wonderful joyous hearsay in such a calm way?" Starfire asked with a tiny pout and a splash of attitude.

"I can do it." Robin piped up trying not to show too much emotion.

'Please say yes, Damn I really want to get to know this Trishelle more… there's something about her that's…I dunno strange yet interesting.' Robin thought quickly.

"Oh okay if that's what you want." Starfire surrendered as she eyed Robin suspiciously while sitting back down slowly and turning on the T.V.

'Is it just me or does Robin give the impression that he is eager on him giving her the news. I wonder why…' Starfire thought as she glanced at him then stared endlessly into the big screen T.V.

'Score' He thought as he slowly started to grin.

"Okay well I'll just ask her that and be right back guys." Robin said as he started to make his way towards the rooms.

"you got it lover boy" Cyborg added with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What'd you say?" Robin asked as he quickly turning around trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Nothing lover boy."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Will Trishelle except to stay with the titans for a while? Does Robin really like her or is he up to something? Is Starfire jealous of her suspicions? Is Trishelle interested in Robin? How close are Starfire and Trishelle related? Are there some skeletons in the closet between both cousins? Will we see more of the other Titans?_

_Expect all of your questions to be answered in the next episode of Hate to Love You. HINT HINT: If I get very far in the next chapter expect one hell of a combat, my treat. :) _


	3. Memories to Burn

_Soooooo my fellow readers I changed this chapter up many times because truth is I'm never quite satisfied. There are 3 versions of this chapter and I think I should save those versions for later if I need to change the story's current "mood" or if I need to change the way its forming. I decided to leave this chapter as a dream. It'll sorta give you info you might need later on in the story. To my readers: I love you, yes the few of you, you guys rock my sox! OOOOOOOOOOOO! And if someone can find out what secret language Trishelle speaks in this chapter they get a cookie! WOO for cookies!_

_So I will let you go on with the reading, and heads up I decided to leave the fight out of here I'll save that for the 4th chapter or 5th. And I think I might add some spicy new characters to the story soon. So here we go baby:_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Teen Titans anything! If I did why would I be wasting my time writing here? Instead I could be making a cartoon episode of it! So ha! But I kidnapped Robin muahahaha!

**Robin: You're a liar! You said I could have some cookies if I went with you to the amusement park! And guess what there was NO amusement park! Where's my cookies eh! You just kidnapped me out of the blue! Whats wrong with you? You sicko!**

**Me: What did we talk about again? We talked about how you can't insult me or I shock you! Do you want me to shock you again!**

**Robin: -whimpers- Noooooo!**

**Me: I thought so. If you cooperate no one gets hurt and everyone gets what they want, comprende tightsboy?**

**Robin: They are NOT tights! They are-wait a minute….-raises eyebrow- what do you want?**

**Me: Muahahahaha! –kisses Robin- And on with the story! I'm kinda busy right now…hahaha…**

**Robin: Eh, I can deal without the cookies –grins-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Different words:

**sayh**-mean

**ahaseac**-enemies

Meanwhile in the guestroom…

Trishelle was sound asleep sprawled across the red rose velvet covers of a bed. She was peacefully sleeping or so it seemed, her face showed expressions of discontent and such. A dream was in session, or maybe a nightmare.

There is a library which is old-looking and looks quite fancy. The library had 3 shelves full of books, papers, and journals covered with nasty cobwebs and layers of dust. There was a wooden desk and chair which looked a bit beat up and sheets of blank paper and crayons atop of the desk. A small little 5-year old girl sat on a shagged "used to be fancy" rug in front of a fireplace which was now indeed lit. She had long, curly, dark blue locks, a light blue ribbon tied as a cute headband and she wore a frilly baby-blue dress. The little child sobbed quietly while hugging a porcelain doll. The library seemed to be her hideout.

"I will not go back in there. Those people are sayh to me, they are not family they are ahaseac. I can't help being different…" The little girl slowly said as she cried and stared deeply into the sparks of fire.

The fire grew stronger and redder then ever. The child's deep-blue eye's, which were now red and puffed up from crying, widened as she backed away and tried to stand up. The child started to whimper as she covered her eyes and crawled under the wobbly wooden desk. She could hear the fire whipping and whirling inside of the fireplace rapidly.

"Stop it…" She whispered fearfully as she hugged her petite little knees tightly and let tears flow from her eyes, running down her cheek like hot water. Suddenly the room became quiet, not a stir could be heard, the fire seemed well tamed, and the little girl froze as she felt a cold shiver through her whole body. She hesitated to open her eyes, but opened them anyways and nervously shook as she slowly crawled over to the fireplace to go check what happened. As soon as she crawled out from under the desk she met up with 2 booted up feet.

"Get to your feet, young child." A deep voice commanded from above her that sent goose bumps through her delicate little body.

The little girl slowly rose to her feet and faced the thing that had scared her so. A tall man with pale white skin and dark midnight black spiky hair, light purple lips, very dark blue eyes, and dressed up in a tidy black everything suit faced her.

"Father?" The little girl replied quietly as she dropped her porcelain doll and it fell and shattered on the floor.

Meanwhile in the hallway…

"Trishelle?" A tiny little voice rang out through the brick, old, wet-looking walls.

"Cousin, you are not intended to be down here…you can get eaten by the evil Waggeldorf which I have heard hearsay of!" The annoying voice pointed out.

"Trishelle please just reveal yourself now so we can go back to the Tameran Banquet!" "Our parents will grow heated if they find out we are not present! Trishelle do you really want to make Princess Rouge' De, your mother, look bad in front of our guests?" The voice chimed out as her small heels made little click clacks through the hall.

The annoying voice let out a small squeal as she came across a furry rodent right by her, then sighed loudly.

"The Waggeldorfs Trishelle! Remember them? They can eat you Trishelle! Waggeldorfs I am quite telling you little missy!"

The little child came across a wooden, beaten up door which was almost closed but had a small opening in the side. "You better not be having added merriment without me…" The voice whispered as she took a peek inside the fire lit room.

Back in the room…

"…and that's why I can do all these things…I am a demon. Best of all, you are too my dulcet." The man crouched down to face the bright blue eyed girl who was sitting on a little wooden stool in pure awe.

"Me?..A demon?" Her eyes widened as she examined her hands and feet in search of something.

"Yes. Here's to prove it to you Trishelle…" He put his hand into the fireplace and waved his hand through the fire slowly. He let his hand stay still in the fire for 5 seconds, and little Trishelle showed uneasiness in her eyes. The man slowly took out his hand and showed Trishelle a ball of fire which stood still in his hand, and it seemed to not affect him the least bit.

"Wow. That's scary!" Her little voice piped up as she stared at his fire-ball occupied hand. He grabbed her small hand, which felt icy cold compared to hers.

"Trishelle don't be scared. This is just a simple task, fire on your hand, you maintain control, voila." He slowly generated his "fire" hand over her small one then snapped his other hand and the fire planted itself onto the child's hand.

"Splendid!" She remarked as she waved her hand in circular motions in the air and the fire followed her hands every move.

"That's my daughter." He said in a deep voice as he stood up straight.

"Your abnormal daughter! Both of you bizarre creatures get away!" A long red-haired little girl yelled out as she opened the door wide open.

The man turned to face a little child trying to act tough as she yelled mean things to Trishelle.

"Ewww! You are a demon? We are surely not related! I am not related to dirty mixed beings like you! You bring shame to me!" She yelled at Trishelle as Trishelle's eyes soon started to well up. Trishelle snapped her fingers and the fire in her hand disappeared.

'I should defend my own blood, but I just need to see just what my own breed is capable of. She shall handle her own battle and make her own decisions.' He thought as he watched Trishelle's hands turn into fists and her welled up anger ready to blow.

"I am going to tell my father!..And everyone! We cannot have a demon in our habitat, let alone have you in our family!" The little girl spat out as her green eyes narrowed and she leaned in closer and closer to Trishelle.

"Stop it Starfire…" Trishelle replied softly as a tear escaped her eye.

"I am going to go tell on you and your pitiful father right now! You'll never see him again!" She yelled as she ran for the door.

Trishelle quickly raised up her hand towards Starfire and said "NO STOP!" and suddenly Starfire stopped in her tracks and seemed as if she was frozen in place. Trishelle widened her eyes and stared at her hand and looked at her father.

"What happened?"

"You learn fast that's all. You froze her, she now cannot move, cannot think, cannot see, cannot hear, cannot anything." He replied casually. "Do not take your hand away from your target now my dear, you might let her escape and then how do we get out of this one?" He chuckled a bit.

"What is all the commotion down he-DARIUS!" The voice of a woman rang out crossly.

Trishelle looked at the open door, and there was her mother, Princess Rouge' De.

"M-Mother…" Trishelle said as she noticed the unpleased look her mother had.

"Rouge, it's been so long…" Darius replied bowing gentlemanly.

"You and I ought to talk now. And I mean now." Rouge retorted back as she quickly snapped her fingers and quickly walked over to Darius. Rogue looked over at Trishelle who still had her hand out controlling Starfire and shook her head.

"Darling, you may let go now. I put her in a blackout trance so when she wakes up she'll have no reminder of what happened…" She said as she glared at Darius who was leaning against the fireplace and shrugged.

"Go be a dear and wait outside the library so I can have a chat with your father."

"Okay mom." Trishelle said sadly as she walked out the room and closed the door.

She attentively put her ear to the door to check if she could possibly hear anything.

"Darius you know you must not be here!"

"So now you forbid me from seeing my own daughter!"

"I am Tameran you are Demon, my family shall not and will not know my daughter has demonic powers! I don't even know what they are capable of doing if they find out!"

"You cannot hide what she is forever Rogue! Don't you see that your own daughter is an outcast in her own life? People are starting to notice she's different, and its going to be more noticeable when she gets older."

"So what is your grand idea?"

"She needs to harness her powers, she must learn to be in control because then her powers will be untamable later on and who knows what hell she'll break loose! I suggest she stay with me."

"NO. She must stay here with her true family. And learn to be the true Tameran she really is. And she must stay here to take her place in our family of royalty in Tameran."

"You cannot teach her to be something she's not Rogue. I know at this moment the tamerans and demons aren't at friendly terms, but she deserves to spend time with me. I know what she feels and I understand her well. Please just agree with me."

"Get away from my daughter, Darius!"

"Father this is between me and Darius. Please go."

"No, Darius must go and never return again. I never want to see him around here again!"

"I have a right to be here!"

"And why is that!"

"Trishelle is my daughter! And there is nothing you can do about that!"

"This is an outrage! That puny brat is half demon-and you never told me of this?"

"Father I thought it'd be best if I…I never said anything…It wouldn't matter…"

"There is something I can do!" Trishelle's grandfather yelled.

Trishelle suddenly fell down to the floor then noticed someone had opened the door and made her fall. A strong hand grabbed her and dragged her up to her feet.

"Stop it!" She squealed in pain. "I can kill this unpleasant child and rid me of this horrible embarrassment!" He said.

As he held Trishelle in a tight grasp and pulled out a knife. Trishelle's eyes widened as she started to sob quietly.

"Father leave her alone! She has done no harm to you, she is just a mere child. She is your blood!" Rouge declared.

He quickly slapped her across the face, "Do not ever say that. She is a disgrace to my bloodline! And that's why she must die!" He yelled as he got ready to cut across Trishelle's throat.

The little girl started to sob even more.

"Do not do anything you will regret! Leave my daughter alone!" Darius yelled. Suddenly the King started to press the knife slowly onto Trishelle's neck. Rogue ran into her father and caused a confused attack. The room got quiet and Trishelle turned around to see her grandfather had killed her mother.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as she tried to walk over to her dead body but something grabbed her.

"Rogue!" Darius yelled with his eyes a bit watery as he grabbed Trishelle and held onto her.

"Wha-wha-what have I done! My daughter…dead…I killed her…No…she cant be…no…my beautiful Rogue…" The king sobbed as he sat next to Rogue's lifeless body. Her long blue hair sprawled over the floor, her blue eyes still, blood all over her clothes.

"We must go now my sweet…" Darius said to the traumatized Trishelle as he let out one sole tear.

"This isn't the end, I'll get my revenge!" Darius yelled at the sobbing king who sat on the shagged carpet next to 2 bodies, one lifeless one which seemed lifeless.

Darius held Trishelle close then snapped his fingers, flames covered them whole then they disappeared in thin air.

"It was my fault, my fault, mommys dead, I killed her…she died because of me…It was my fault…" She cried softly.


	4. My Little Liar

_Sooo I am a bit back I suppose. I know this chapter is short, but hey it's at least something. So adore it, love it, cuddle it, marry it, if you wish to hate it leave the room now and may rats shit on your eyes. –smiles- Ok now on with the show…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robin walked into the hallway which led to a flight of stairs and a couple of rooms, he made sure he was out of the Titans' sights.

He reached into his Jean's pocket and took out a cell phone, quickly flipped it open and dialed a number.

"…Hello?"

"Hey I got what you wanted, it took me a while to find it, but I got it. It looks more like it found me."

"So there are no problems at the moment I suppose?"

"None whatsoever. But 1st tell me more about what I'm supposed to do."

"Well since you have her now, you might need some background info. She's 17, her mother was a Tamaran, and father is a pure demon…"

"What do you mean '_was'?_

"Mother died when she was about 5 years old. People say her father killed her mother. No one really knows **what** happened, except maybe the little 5 year old. She doesn't really have family, from what I know of."

"…"

"What I must really express to you Robin, is that she can be very dangerous with her powers. Try to be on her good side, be her friend; do not let her find out what your real job is. And what I must really make sure is that you don't mix business with pleasure. Is that clear?"

"Umm…y-y-yeah, don't worry you can trust me Cloud."

"That's Mr.Valentine to you."

"So what do I do with her? I got her for you, don't you want her?"

"I'll obtain her when the time comes. You won't notice a thing. I think that is quite better for you, since you already have an honorable reputation as a Titan. No one will notice you were in on this, and most importantly they don't need to know that you are a very close friend and criminal partner with the notorious Cloud Valentine, criminal mastermind…"

"Good. I can't risk all those things getting out into the open-"

"…What things Robin?" A voice asked sleepily from behind him.

Robin quickly turned around to face a sleepy looking Trishelle who was yawning.

"Cloud I'll get back to you later. Something has came up."

"Keep it business related Mr. Grayson. Goodbye."

-click-

Robin flipped his cell phone closed and quickly buried it in his pocket.

"Trishelle I didn't know you were awake…" Robin replied a bit nervously as he straightened his posture.

"I just woke up. I'm always having nightmares, so I don't sleep much. Too bad I can't remember them." She scratched her head.

"What kind of nightmares?" Robin asked sounding very interested.

"I don't really know…I can never really remember them, only the fact that it's the same one each and every night of my boring life." Trishelle added as she looked down sadly.

'Wow it sounds like she really hates her life…am I right to be the bad guy here?...'

"Eh, hello? You zoning out again?" Trishelle asked waving her hand in front of Robin's pensive face.

"Oh sorry Trish, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like saving the world?"

"y-y-yeah something like that."

"…" Trishelle took back her smile and felt a wave of uneasiness brush against her.

Robin looked up at her and quickly changed the subject. "Sooo I don't want to seem to forward, but we all were wondering if maybe you'd like to stay with us for a while…"

"I can't. I just really can't. I mean you guys must be really crowded in here-"

"Reaaaally?" Robin raised his eyebrows as he pointed to a long hallway leading to rooms and more rooms.

"Errr-well I also have to, ya know take care of my place, like pay rent, feed my goldfish, take care of my family" She lied as she tapped her shoe nervously.

Robin leaned against the wall, "You know you don't have goldfish, and plus you don't have a family-"

Trishelle stopped tapping her foot and looked at Robin confused. She slowly took a step away from him.

"That seriously didn't come out right…" Robin shook his head as he tried to reach out to her, her eyes looking like they were going to burst with tears.

"Why did you say that?...How do you even know that Robin?" Trishelle spoke softly while shifting her eyes everywhere and looking at him strangely.

'Shit…me and my huge mouth. Fuck how do I explain that to her…'

Robin put his arms and her shoulders, but Trishelle shook his arms off and looked at him angrily and confused at the same time.

"Trishelle why are you cry-" A voice sounding like Starfire said from a few feet away in the hallway.

Robin quickly looked at Starfire and Trishelle. He noticed Trishelle was going to say something so he had to take matters into his own hands.

Robin grabbed Trishelle and kissed her deeply so she wouldn't say a word.

'He's hiding something..' Trishelle thought carefully.


End file.
